Sasori and Hinata's Love
by Lxylia
Summary: A forebidden love between a Hyuuga heiress and a puppet master. title says it all. readreview, please! Rating may go up! be warned for lot of swearing later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first story I've been writing for two months, Please read and review!

_Itaiacs "talking"_

Underlines 'thinking'

_Itaics Underlines (Author's comments)_

**_Chapter 1_**

It had been two years since they fell in love and kept it a secret from everyone even Hyuugas and Akatsuki. One day in spring, Hinata was in her room after a harsh _(very harsh, mind you)_ training with her father, Hisashi, bandaging her wounds when she heard knocking on her bedroom door, she asked _"who's knocking"_ in fear it might be Hiashi, her father, she was relived when she heard her sister's reply _"Hannabi",_ she sighed as she spoke _"Come in, sis"_ Hannabi did as told.

Hinata asked _"What do you want, Hana?"_ Her sister replied _"I was worried…. no, cross that, I got worried when I see you wounded from your training with Father so I just had to come and see you"_ Hinata hugged her sister _"Thank you…. Again?"_ she spoke last word when she heard knocking, Hannabi fell onto floor laughing, and she spoke _"who's knocking?" Neji"_ Hinata fell onto floor sweatdropping _"Come in…"_ Hannabi got back on bed along with Hinata.

Neji shook his head at scene and asked_ "Hinata, are you okay? You got me worried"_ the girls sweatdropped and the Hyuuga heiress murmured _"you two are same…."_ Then her phone rang, she picked it up _"Hullo? Hinata here…oh, hi, sweetie!……?!…Oh sure!….meet me at West Gate tonight at midnight!…..oh, she's doing well"_ she spoke_ 'she's doing well'_ while looking at Hannabi _"…Okay, bye!"_ as she hung up, Neji and Hannabi asked _"who was that?" "My boyfriend"_ was the reply, which earned odd stares from two Hyuugas in the room, Hinata asked "_What?" "Nothing"_ was only reply Hinata shrugged and asked _"What's for dinner?"_ Neji replied sadly _"Hiashi said none for you, Hinata-sama"_ the girls gasped. _(hehehe)_

The heiress was outraged _"Why?"_ other Hyuugas sadly replied _"We don't know why"_ and Neji spoke _"When we found our, we knew we had to treat you to dinner tonight instantly!"_ Hinata smiled and spoke _"Let's go!"_ so they all left the mansion to eat out. Just as they entered marketplace, they spotted a pink-haired and blond-haired girls, they all knew it was Sakura and Ino. Hinata called _"Ino-chan! Sakura-chan_!" both girls heard and ran over to three Hyuugas and greeted _"Hinata-chan! Neji-chan! Hannabi-chan!"_ Ino then noticed Hinata's wounds and asked _"Hinata, what happened to you?!"_ Hinata didn't reply because she was shocked.

To-Be-Continued

Now, wasn't that good chapter? I apologize if it was too short for your likings. please review! Sasori makes an appearing in next chapter. Tell me if any of chractors are...OOC. lol Ta-ta!

Lxylia


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, yakitori for reviewing! I just replied! Anyways, Hinata-sama, care to do honors?

Hinata: Sure Lxylia-san. She do not own Naruto and never will! She only owns the plot!

_"Talking"_

Thinking'

_(Author's notes)_

------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannabi noticed and poked her sister _"H-h-Hinata? What's…Oh my Lord…."_ She stopped in mid-sentence when she followed Hinata's eyes to a red-haired ninja in black cloak and red clouds on it, she whispered "A Akatsuki Member…" (XD I'm evil!)the red-haired boy walked up to Hinata who spoke up "_Sasori…" _Sasori spoke "_Leader wants to see the one I love, let's go"_ in a whisper so that the Hyuugas, Ino and Sakura wouldn't hear.

Hinata nodded and they both vanished in thin air. Unknown to them, a girl had been watching them from a shop roof, she got up, stretched and thought 'Hmm.. Hina-sama and Sasori have better be careful…' and she disappeared in swirls of ice/snow. Neji sensing her, looked up and saw nobody there, raised an eyebrow. _(the girl is my OC you'll see her soon, don't worry)_

-With Hinata and Sasori-

Sasori & his lover appeared at Akatsuki hideout, Sasori noticed Hinata's wounds, asked her about them, Hinata explained everything, when she finished, and Sasori was outraged but didn't show it. (_Why? because he is an Akatsuki member!). _

He spotted Deidara and spoke "_Hey, Deidara, yeah! I bought my lover as leader asked me to! Yeah!"_ using Deidara's habit of adding 'Yeah' to every end of sentence, Deidara's jaw dropped _"What?! You must be crazy! She's a Hyuuga for god's sake! Yeah!"_ and kept on ranting which Sasori and Hinata ignored and looked straight ahead at Itachi and Kisame _(who were behind Deidara be the way)_ who gasped at sight of Hinata who merely smiled _"Surprised to see me yeah?"_ giggling Sasori chuckled _"Surprised it's Hyuuga Heir I love, yeah?"_ both laughed as Deidara, Kisame and Itachi fainted. _(I'm soooooooooo evil! Itachi&Kisame: glares)_

A shadow in the corner called out "_Sasori"_ and the couple spun around to see whom shadow was.

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHHAAAAAAAAAA CLIFF-HANGER! anyways, hope you all liked this chapter. Please Review or...Itachi-sama?

Itachi: Review or I will kill you

Thank you!

Itachi: rolls eyes

Lxylia


End file.
